Perseverance of Sleeping Beauty
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: "Ne ne Aizawa, will you watch me tomorrow?" I raised an eyebrow at the grinning boy. "You won't take no for an answer will you?" Akutagawa Jirou X OC One Shot.


It was raining again.

The constant sound of perfectly formed raindrops splattering against the window pane replaced the background noise of the sensei drabbling on and on about whatever ridiculous topic he was covering.

Out of habit fueled by boredom, I rested my chin on my propped up palm. Dark bangs fell over my eyes as a result. Merely tilting my head, my dark emerald eyes were freed from their obstruction.

A frown marred my lips as I continued to watch the downpour of rain in an attempt to escape my rather retched existence.

Chaos erupted when the bell finally rang.

Boys were throwing their things into their school bags in a rush to their afterschool club activities.

Girls were hastily putting away their belongings in a rush to watch and cheer for the ever prestigious Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Regulars.

I stood, tossing my flowing hair over my shoulders so my messenger bag could hang from my shoulder without painfully tugging at my hair. As I walked into the aisle, I was painfully shoved into the nearby desk. The inanimate object in question screeched lightly in protest. I glared heatedly at the girl who ever so nicely pushed me out of her way, noting the disgusted look she shot me before catching up to her alleged friends.

"Aizawa-san, daijoubu desu ka?" the sensei asked after hearing the desk scrape against the floor.

I nodded once, knowing that my words would betray me. I was not fine. It was painful enough to bruise later. After the sensei looked away, I quickly rubbed my hip where it collided with the edge of the desk. I bit my lip from crying out as I made my way to the classroom door. As always, I was second to last to leave.

The last person to leave was Akutagawa, a narcoleptic classmate of mine. The sensei, like always, was struggled to awaken the Tennis Regular. Rubbing the sore spot again, I took my leave.

Despite the downpour of rain, everyone gathered around gated Tennis Courts.

The girls screamed their favorite Tennis Regular's name.

The boys chanted the school's name in an effort to boost morale.

I raised an eyebrow. Mataku, practicing even in this downpour was more than ridiculous. Resuming my seat at the table in the study room, I undid the latch on my messenger bag and pulled out my notebooks.

As it stood, Hyoutei Gakuen was a rather prestigious high school. It was funded by old money and more than two thirds of the student population was the stereotypically wealthy sons and daughters of the school's sponsors. The school itself was rather enormous but was nothing compared to the grounds of the school.

The school was structured to have four floors. The first and second were dedicated to classroom where a myriad of courses were taught. The third floor was filled with musical rooms to practice in and study rooms for group meetings and individual studies to take place. The fourth and final floor of the building was for the staff and headmaster of the school.

I had a tendency to end up in one of the usually free study rooms to complete some of the assignments given the day of. Home wasn't exactly a welcoming place. Plugging in my laptop, I turned the piece of machinery on. I also managed to fish out an iPod with a set of headphones. Music always soothed my troubled mind, enough for me to focus on the work ahead. Slipping the head phones on, I began to work.

It was only until the sun fell beyond the horizon did I realize how late it was. With a quick glance to the grounds outside, it seemed that the rain had yet to let up. I groaned softly but began to pack my things. I neglected to bring an umbrella, which meant I would be soaked by the time I reach home. Damn.

Much to my distaste, it was still pouring by the time I reached the entrance/exit of the school. With a resigned sigh, I shuffled to where my little locker was, sliding out of my school shoes.

"Itai."

I winced. The color of crimson ever so slowly began to cross the span of my finger. Glinting in the light of the entrance was a sharp blade. Carefully, I removed the harmful object and threw it into the trash. Pranks like these were hardly new to me. Because I did not fit into Hyoutei's social norms, I was persecuted.

I did not spend hours styling myself for the day. For that I was called a hag.

I did not socialize with others. For that I was called weird, strange, and other unpleasant words.

I did not swoon over the Tennis Regulars. For that I was repeatedly pranked and ridiculed by the girls.

I did not accept Atobe Keigo as the center of my world. For that, I was completely turned against. I ended up in detention for two weeks after defending myself against a couple of the girls in his fanclub. Til this day my body hasn't completely recovered.

Slipping on my sneakers, I made sure that my laptop was securely covered before I dashed into the rain.

I was thoroughly soaked by the time I got home.

It sent the maids into a frenzy as their eyes fell on the puddles I left behind.

The butler almost had a heart attack, thinking I caught my death out in the cold rain.

It was an hour before I was left to my solidarity. Collapsing onto my bed in clean and dry clothes, exhaustion plagued my body. My finger was now firmly bandaged. The bleeding stopped a while ago. As soft music played in the background of my mind, my thoughts began to race and diverse.

Changing into a pair of dark jean shorts and a tank top, I slid my arms into a black hoodie I had nearby. I took a quick look outside. The rains had finally died down and the skies began to clear. I slipped on my black sneakers and silently sneaked downstairs.

At this hour, none of the maids were wandering around by the door. With a quick glance around, I made a dash for the door, creaking it open and closing it behind me. I ventured to the darkness outside. The air tasted crispier with slight hints of rain. It refreshed my body. Zipping up the hoodie to protect my body from the cool winds, I made my way through the city.

Despite the rain, the streets were far from empty.

People were venturing out from bars, slightly intoxicated.

Female students were walking around; glancing into nearby windows to whatever caught their attention.

Male students were heard crying out in victory from the nearby arcade.

Making my way past the crowd, I walked until I arrived at my destination. It was a little playground near Hyoutei Gakuen. It was an ever present landmark for when I go and return from school. The seats of the swings were still slightly wet from the rain before. Wiping away the remaining drops of rain from the seat with the sleeve of my hoodie, I collapsed onto the leather strip that was used for a seat. I winced slightly from the forming bruise.

I frowned once more. The hollow feeling in my chest called out to the stars above in search for an answer.

Totemo ureshikatta yo

Kimi ga warai kaketeta

Subete o tokasu hohoemi de

Haru wa mada tookute

Tsumetai tsuchi no naka de

Mebuku toki o matte ita 'n de

Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo

Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo

Shinjitai

Kokoro hodo ite yukeru to

Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo

Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara

Let's stay together

Always

As the last words escaped my lips, tears that I had held back wormed their way free. My entire body felt so heavy at that moment as I leaned against the metal chain that supported the swing.

I did not see my life as hopeful as the lyrics depicted; the irony of it all.

My rather lackluster thoughts were interrupted when the sounds of rustling reached my ears. I quickly wiped away my tears, not realizing that there was someone else in the playground aside from me. Curiosity held its hold on me. I began to wander around the playground in search of the origin of the noise. When I came to a large tree that rested at one of the corner, I knew that Fate was snickering at me from above.

Like always, Akutagawa Jirou was fast asleep against the trunk of the large tree. The expansive branches with its multitude of leaves left the Hyoutei Regular relatively dry.

At the entrance of the playground was a large illuminated clock perched on top of a large pole. A quarter before 10. My gaze fell back onto the slumbering boy. How does he manage to just completely doze off without a care in the world?

I sighed tiredly, kneeling in front of the strawberry blonde haired boy.

"Akutagawa-san. Please wake up," I murmured softly, moving his shoulder a little.

Almost immediately, his eyes flickered open, his mind still slightly dazed from his slumber.

"Eh?" Akutagawa muttered before yawning, "Where am I?"

I straightened myself as the boy beside me slowly came to his senses. I should get back soon before the maids realize that I wasn't in my room. "You're Aizawa right?"

Looking over my shoulder, I was slightly thrown off to see Akutagawa smiling so brightly at me. When was he awake to learn my name?

I nodded mutely. "Ne, why don't you ever watch any of the tennis matches?" he asked curiously.

I spared him a glance, slightly curious as to why he asked. How did he know I never watched in the first place? "I never had a reason to watch," I merely replied. The narcoleptic just grinned, pulling himself upright and onto his feet. "Then why don't you watch me?"

I was slightly thrown off guard by the question once more. What was this Tennis Regular playing at? I started walking away. "Why would you want me to watch you Akutagawa-san? I'm sure your fanclub would more than oblige."

To my dismay, his question plagued me the entire walk home. What kind of question was that, asking someone you barely know?

By the time I arrived back at the mansion, the maids and butler had discovered I was not within the mansion and were practically chickens without their heads. After a brief lecture by the head maid was I then allowed to return to my room for a respite.

It was expectedly bright the morning after.

Everyone's mood seemed to brighten like the sun's rays.

A surprise to both the sensei and the rest of the class was that Akutagawa was wide awake and participating. The sensei nearly had a heart attack, asking if the boy was alright, if he needed to go to the infirmary.

Akutagawa's participation only spurred the class on, leading it to be the rowdiest day ever.

As the day neared its end, people were once more rushing to their after school club activities and to whatever plans they had. As I slowly gathered my things together, I was once more surprised when I rose from my seat that Akutagawa was standing right before me with a happy grin on his face.

"Ne ne, you'll watch me play today right?" he asked, leaning towards me, "Right?" I raised an eyebrow at his lack of respect for others' personal space.

The girls that stayed behind whispered behind their hands, eyes hardening at me.

"Kotowaru." That hardly deterred the strawberry blonde as he suddenly grabbed my wrist and began to drag me out of the classroom.

Almost tripping behind him, we made our way to where the Tennis Courts were located. The narcoleptic was stronger than he seem to be. Akutagawa continued to drag me up the nearby bleachers. "Here! You can watch me from here!" he announced before bounding down the stairs towards the Tennis Courts. I sighed in resign but took a seat anyways. Why did I even bother?

The Regulars were stretching while the first years began to prepare for the grueling matches ahead.

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!"

"Kakkoi Atobe-sama!"

"Shishido-senpai suteki!"

"Gambette Oshitari-san!"

My eye twitched a little. Was this really necessary?

I had my iPod on until I realize that Akutagawa was waving to me, rather ecstatically I might add. It was rather strange. Why was he even bothering with someone as somber as me? Feeling slightly guilty, I finally waved back a little. Akutagawa then threw his hands up in the air in what appeared to be a cheer before tugging on the shirt of the resident Hyoutei tensai. I was slightly mortified when Akutagawa pointed in my direction, literally nabbing the attention of Oshitari. I quickly looked down and tried to appear as though I was working on the assignments the sensei-tachi gave out.

My dark eyes slowly wandered back to the Tennis Courts. There was a strange peace in my usually dismal soul as I watched Akutagawa dash up and down his side of the court. Never had I seen him so awake and vibrant before. I couldn't tear my eyes away as Akutagawa continued play against Oshitari.

The crowd around the Tennis Courts eventually dispersed as practice came to a close. Taking that as my cue, I packed up my notebooks and iPod, walking ever so carefully down the steps of the bleacher.

"Ara? So you're the one who miraculously kept Jirou awake?"

I stopped in my steps, slightly put out that I was caught before I managed to leave with everyone else. Glancing back, the tensai had a knowing smirk on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Oshitari-san. Now, if you don't mind, I-"

"Oh Aizawa! There you are!" I groaned softly as a strawberry blonde bounced up to me.

"Eh? That's right. You haven't fallen asleep Jirou yet," a brunette pointed out with an eyebrow raised. Shishido shot me a curious yet rude look before shaking his head. "I don't see it."

"Shishido-san, please don't be rude," a tall light haired boy said, lightly chastising the brunette without any real bite.

My eye twitched as I tried to understand why I was silently taking in their scrutiny. I turned on my heels with the intent of going home only to stop in my tracks. Atobe stood before me, blocking my escape with a smirk on his face. I brushed the hair out of my eyes. What is with all the men in this school?

Walking around him, I managed to make it to the edge of the courtyard before I heard the familiar beat of falling steps. Lady Fate must seriously have something against me.

"Ne ne Aizawa, will you watch me tomorrow?" I raised an eyebrow at the grinning boy. "You won't take no for an answer will you?"

Akutagawa shook his head. I resumed my walk home. The narcoleptic tagged along by me like a lost little puppy. As we walked in silence, I noticed that we were passing by the park I visited last night. Without a word to Akutagawa, I made a detour and slid myself into one of the swings.

As I swung myself a little, Akutagawa stood in front of me with a smile. "What do you want with me Akutagawa-san?" I asked finally.

He looked taken aback by my question before a strange smile appeared on his face. "You haven't figured it out Aizawa-chan?"

I tilted my head to the side a little. Why was he using that particular honorific? I shook my head as he chuckled a little. I had only blinked once yet he seemed to cross the couple of feet between us during that brief time. The swing I was seated on wavered from Akutagawa grabbing the metal links holding me up. Leaning painstakingly in, lips pressed against my cheek in a gossamer fashion. When he pulled back, Akutagawa grinned cheekily at me with a small flush across his cheeks. I could feel myself turn red from his ministration.

"Wakata ka?"

I nodded, diverting my eyes from him. How embarrassing.

"Good. C'mon Aizawa-chan, I'll walk you home," Akutagawa said, taking my hand. I willingly held tighter.


End file.
